


dontmakemefallinlove

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gang!AU, M/M, except it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: recently, kyungsoo and minseok haven’t been seeing eye to eye on things and it could be because they’re both stupid and in love with each other





	dontmakemefallinlove

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm I work hard but depression works harder 
> 
> here’s this that I’ve been sitting on for awhile and ultimately hate 
> 
> Title from cuco’s Amazing and Stellar song of the same title 
> 
> gang!au is getting old, I know but it’s what I feel most comfy writing so

Minseok had called it a fucking boat, but, ultimately, it was a huge ass yacht. Baekhyun had been the one to correct him in a rushed whisper as they tiptoed across the port. “Boss, this is a yacht.” Minseok had only shot a glance his way before grabbing Yixing’s arm from where he was hanging on the side of the port. He was dripping in water, shivering from the cold water of the sea. “I detached the anchor. We should hurry before someone notices.” 

 

The heist had only been in the works for over three months. Minseok got word of a yacht — boat, whatever — holding over thirty kilos of prime cocaine. Junmyeon, Minseok’s very much respected advisor, had told him it was a bad pinch, that stealing the yacht would only bring attention to them if they were caught. Minseok was never a good listener, anyway. The coke wasn't no bathtub shit either, it was the pure type of product, and Minseok had to be the one to get his hands on it. 

 

“This is a bad idea.” Junmyeon whispered as they all hopped onto the yacht. “It's fucking chained to the port, Minseok. How the fuck–”

 

“Kyungsoo’s got it.” Minseok cut in, quickly retreating to the wheelhouse with Yixing. Junmyeon threw a glance over his shoulder to find Kyungsoo on the other end of the port, dragging a hatchet along with him, walking slowly like they had fucking time to waste. “What the fuck is he doing?” Junmyeon hissed, grabbing a hold of Baekhyun to make him look. “Is he trying to get us caught?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, taking a seat with Chanyeol on the deck to hide themselves. “Minseok’s gonna kill him.” 

 

Just as Kyungsoo grew closer, there was a high pitched snap and Kyungsoo dropped as an instinct. The bullets cut right through the air. Up on the lighthouse and on cargo shipments, men with AKs shot right at the yacht, loading and loading. Kyungsoo got to his feet, swinging the hatchet against the port over and over against until it gave way and Yixing began to steer it into the water. The bullets only ever stopped until they were far from reach, until Kyungsoo had jumped over the side and came slamming onto the deck, breaths coming in harsh drags. 

 

“Told you we would get caught.” Junmyeon said under his breath as Minseok glared at Kyungsoo. “No one ever listens to me, though!”

 

“Would you shut up?” Baekhyun snapped. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't move from where he was laying on the ground, still struggling to bring his breath to a normal pace. Minseok walked over and pressed the heel of his shiny shoe into Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Try some shit like that again.”

 

“They didn't even see us.” Kyungsoo wheezed, pushing at Minseok’s ankle to get up. “We got away with it. You got your coke, boss man. Happy?”

 

“Yikes.” Chanyeol mouthed, exchanging a knowing look with Junmyeon. 

 

“That coke is what pays your bills, you little shit.” Minseok snapped back. “Drop the attitude. We’re not eighteen anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Junmyeon who was tense as hell from the raging bullets that had been aimed at them only minutes ago. “You shouldn't fight with him.” Junmyeon whispered. 

 

“He started it.” 

 

In truth, Kyungsoo had started it earlier that morning when Minseok was briefing them on the heist. It wasn't a particularly difficult or risky one, but Kyungsoo had a bad feeling about it since Minseok had proposed it months ago. At the meeting, Kyungsoo had given his two cents, saying that it was too much work for something so small, and Minseok was never one to sit back and be torn down, so he pressed Kyungsoo, told him it was over thirty kilos of coke and it would give them more territory in the city when it would hit the streets. 

 

Kyungsoo had scoffed then, “We’re kingpins now?”

 

Minseok tilted his head, smiling, “You say it like it's a bad thing.”

 

“It fucking is.” Kyungsoo hissed, “We do small amounts, Minseok. We have a distributor already. Stealing this will make us fucking look bad and greedy.”

 

“I'm doing what's best for this crew. Why are you fucking whining about it?”

 

“Because after all of this, one of us is going to end up dead and that'll be on your fucking chest.” 

 

Thirty kilos of cocaine was enough to cover them for a few months, enough product to bend into the streets and bring in money for a few months, but that's what it was; just for a few fucking months. Since the morning, Minseok had given Kyungsoo dirty looks and snapped at him whenever he got the chance. 

 

Yifan and Jongdae were waiting in Alameda on the ports. The coke would be moved from the yacht to a warehouse that was owned by Yifan, their cover for hiding the product. Kyungsoo hung back when they arrived, only ever greeting Yifan and Jongdae until everyone else had. “Got on his bad side?” Yifan teased. “That's weird. You two are normally always on the same page.”

 

“Not this time.” Kyungsoo grumbled, walking toward the end of the port to reach the three Cadillacs parked. The coke was carried in crates and put into each of the cars. 

 

Kyungsoo jumped when he felt a hand clutch at the back of his neck to pull him out of the car. “Jesus!” He slapped Minseok’s arm away. 

 

“You guys go ahead. We’ll meet you there.” Minseok waved them off. 

 

He felt like a child about to be scolded. Kyungsoo slapped his hand away again when Minseok made an attempt and dragging him farther away from the port. “Get the fuck off of me.” 

 

“Fucks sake, will you listen to me?” Minseok gritted, grabbing ahold of his arm and tugged to make him walk. “Move!”

 

Kyungsoo did, but dragged his feet. Minseok started talking then, going on and on about how unlike Kyungsoo this was and how this was the right thing to do. Kyungsoo twisted his wrist and tried to move away, too pissed to even listen to him. “Really? You're acting like a fucking girl.”

 

“You're acting like an asshole.” Kyungsoo shot back. “You got your fucking coke, shut up already. Stop trying to convince me this is the right thing because it isn't. You're turning greedy. All you want is money.”

 

“That's all there fucking is!” Minseok hissed. “Money is power, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Respect is power.” 

 

Minseok tsked, “You'll understand when you're in my position.”

 

“Your position? I am in it. I'm your right fucking hand, but it doesn't even feel like it anymore.” Kyungsoo said, seeing their Cadillac in the distance. “Make your own decisions, leave me to all your dirty work.”

 

Silence fell over them after that. In the Cadillac, Minseok sat in the front and left Kyungsoo to take the cold backseat. Kyungsoo hung back while Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae unloaded the crates and stacked them into the warehouse. Minseok stood the the side with Junmyeon, whispering quietly about something. Kyungsoo felt like an outsider again. Recently, he and Minseok couldn't stop bumping heads, whether it be over a hit or over something as simple as who was on warehouse duty for the night. Minseok was the head of the crew, sure, but Kyungsoo came second. He was always by Minseok’s side, always ready to shoot someone if he had to. He’d shoot anyone if Minseok wanted it that way. 

 

“Trouble in paradise.” Yifan hummed from behind him. “Lot of unresolved tension there.”

 

“Mind your fucking business.” Kyungsoo said back. He didn't know what he would do that night or how he would even sleep. He and Minseok shared a small apartment a block away from the port of Oakland. Living with him was never really that difficult, but recently things felt so much thicker and heavier and unbearable. Kyungsoo would sleep anywhere else if he had an option. 

 

“Soo, let's go.” Minseok called from across the warehouse. 

 

Yifan grinned, “Good luck.”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Kyungsoo hissed and walked toward Minseok, saying bye to Junmyeon and Baekhyun on his way out. 

 

The drive home was quiet for the most part, aside from Kyungsoo’s slight snoring in the passenger seat. Minseok shook him awake when they pulled into their parking space. “Get up.” 

 

Kyungsoo walked ahead of him despite being the last one out of the car. 

 

The apartment was small, definitely something below their pay grade, but neither of them were ever much of big spenders aside from their profession. Buying a big house brought a lot of questions and attention, so they kept to a small apartment big enough for two people. 

 

Kyungsoo retreated to his room until Minseok was out of the shower. 

 

Most nights after a heist, whether it be big or small, Minseok always brought out drinks to celebrate between the two, but tonight felt so tense and tight that Kyungsoo was expecting to go straight to bed after his shower. Kyungsoo was barely tugging on his shirt when he heard Minseok say, “Come here.” 

 

“Jesus.” Kyungsoo shook his head before going out into the living room. Minseok held up a small shot glass filled to the rim. “What are you doing?”

 

“Celebration shot.” Minseok replied, still looking pissed. “Take it.”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the shot from him and swallowed the liquid, coughing and wincing when it burned long after. He turned to go when Minseok spoke up, “Something you want to tell me?”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo said. “Why? Think I've turned on you?”

 

“Is that why you're acting like this?” Minseok asked, then added, “You've been distant from the rest of us, especially snappy towards Junmyeon half the time. Is that it? You feel like you're being replaced?”

 

“No offense, boss,” Kyungsoo said, “but I'm a way better shot than Junmyeon.”

 

“Didn't say you weren't.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned his palms against the counter, “We aren't in high school anymore, Minseok. You think I'm jealous?”

 

“I think you're just mad I give him the time of day.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “You have such a fucking God complex, don't you?” There was bite to it, a form of anger he didn’t even know he had towards Minseok. “I work for you, Minseok.”

 

“You don’t just work for me.” Minseok hissed. “We’re friends. We’re best friends. Whatever thing you have going on with you, you have to tell me.”

 

“There’s nothing going on.” Kyungsoo said, taking a few steps back, “Are we done here? I’m tired.”

 

Minseok looked like he had so much to say, but he just nodded, looking down and avoiding the growing tension in the room. Kyungsoo knew this wasn’t where this conversation ended. Minseok would revive it sometime soon, would ask again, press again.

 

+++

Kyungsoo wakes with a start, Minseok shaking his shoulder to get the day started, something about cargo unloading most of the day. This is what their days consisted of, shipments, unloading, loading, cutting up product, shipping it out, selling and then collecting. Kyungsoo almost always took care of collect, it being the easiest job unless someone slipped up. Kyungsoo broke away from Minseok late in the afternoon, doing rounds on corners, counting, and proceeding back to the ports where the rest of them stood, talking amongst themselves as Minseok whispered with Junmyeon. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, handing the wads of cash to Baekhyun who gave it to Chanyeol.

 

“Free to go, boss?” Kyungsoo said, the room immediately falling silent. Here we go, Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol say from behind him. “Is there something specific we’re waiting around for?”

 

“Soo.” Baekhyun hissed. 

 

“There is actually. We have a territory problem in east, some sort of small gang wanting to take over that side of the city.” Minseok said, but his tone was harsh, annoyed almost. “I sent out Yifan to pick up their little leader. He’s bringing him back here to straighten him out.”

 

“We torture people now?” Kyungsoo hissed. 

 

“Who said anything about torture?”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “I’m not sticking around for this shit. You’re fucked. You want to scare some street kids who probably doesn’t even know how to shoot a gun? Be my fucking guest. I won’t take part in it.” 

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “They’re a–“

 

“Fuck off.” Kyungsoo snapped. Minseok let out a long breath. He moved past Chanyeol and whispered something into his ear, getting a nod in response. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed while Minseok started toward Kyungsoo, grabbing him by his arm like he’d done so many times before. 

 

Kyungsoo twisted, but Minseok had a steel grip, practically dragging him to the other side of the port in an angry stride. “Either you tell me what the fuck is going on or you’re out.”

 

He flinched. A threat coming from Minseok? Directed at him? “Since when are we kingpins, huh, Minnie? Since when do we do this cruel shit? We’re small time dealers, okay? We don’t… this isn’t what we do.”

 

“Times change, Soo.” Minseok hissed. “I’m done being small time. I’m done with that. Don’t you want more?”

 

“Not if it makes you like this.” Kyungsoo said. “Junmyeon’s been putting shit into your head, Minnie. Running coke? When have we ever done that? It was strictly bud, that’s it, and now you want to do crazy shit like beat up some kids?”

 

“Admit it, then.”

 

“What?”

 

Minseok scoffed, looking away from him, “That you want out.”

 

“I didn’t…” Kyungsoo stopped suddenly. “Is this what you want, Minnie? You want to do this shit, take part in the tearing down of this city?”

 

It all felt uncomfortable, especially for Kyungsoo. Having to even have this conversation sent his stomach into a nervous knot. He didn’t want out, obviously. His place was next to Minseok, always. It had been since they were just kids, but things were changing rapidly and Kyungsoo felt like he was being left behind. 

 

“I’ll let the kid go, Soo.” Minseok finally says. Kyungsoo feels like he should thank him, but Minseok’s already walking away. Kyungsoo, as he’s done for so long, follows him. 

 

+++

The situation back in their apartment is heavy. Minseok still having a lot to say. They sit on the couch watching TV mindlessly, quiet and smoking a joint before bed. Kyungsoo stirs and inches closer, clingy suddenly from how tired he is and the afterglow and warmth of the weed. Minseok remains unmoved, doesn’t hug Kyungsoo closer when Kyungsoo sets his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok holds the joint to Kyungsoo’s lips and Kyungsoo takes a puff. “What do you want, Soo?” Minseok asks, his tone annoyed, like he’s talking to a kid that won’t leave him alone. 

 

“Nothing from you.” Kyungsoo says. Minseok scoffs. “We should go to bed, boss.” 

 

“A little longer.” Minseok says, getting comfortable where he’s sitting, still not bothering to wrap an arm around Kyungsoo or hug him close. Kyungsoo kind of hates him for it, so he pushes himself away, agitated. “Where are you going?” 

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, “Bed, boss.” 

 

Minseok makes a disbelieving sound and tugs Kyungsoo back down on the couch by his wrist. “Sit the fuck down.” 

 

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek and slumps, annoyed, but keeps his distance. Thirty minutes or so later, Minseok turns the TV off and pulls Kyungsoo up from the couch by his arm. “Stop doing that to me.” Kyungsoo hisses. Minseok laughs, and wraps an arm around his shoulders instead. 

 

“Sleep with me tonight. Like when we were seventeen. Do you remember?” It’s almost taunting, the way Minseok says these things. Kyungsoo feels his head swim, remembering the nights they’d spent together, whether it be in Kyungsoo’s bed or Minseok’s. Over a fight between parents, Minseok always ended up crawling through Kyungsoo’s window and into his bed, eyes wet and throat aching from clenching it for so long. Kyungsoo did the same, sometimes, but the reason was never fighting parents, but just the need to feel close to Minseok, which was ultimately the only person he had. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, boss.” Kyungsoo tells him. 

 

Minseok tilts his head slightly, “I’m not Minnie anymore? No Seokie? I’m just boss now?”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a pitiful smile, “Minseok.”

 

“Come to bed with me.” Minseok tries again. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder towards his room and nods, agreeing finally. It’d been awhile since he’d even set foot into Minseok’s bedroom. A while since they’d been in the same together with clothes on. Kyungsoo wraps himself in a blanket and tries to drift, but Minseok presses, his mouth right against Kyungsoo’s mouth, a shake runs through him, “It’s just you and me, Soo. All this other shit is background noise. Don’t be mad at me anymore. I’ll do better.” 

 

Kyungsoo nods, their lips bumping together. Never a kiss, not anymore at least. 

 

+++

Kyungsoo wakes in the morning with energy beaming right through him. Minseok is still asleep beside him, curled up into a ball with a pillow hugged to his chest. “Seokie.” Kyungsoo whispers, shaking him slightly. Minseok stirs, blinking and staring at Kyungsoo until he comes to his senses. “Good morning.” 

 

“What time is it?” Minseok mumbles. Kyungsoo turns and says, ten. “Party tonight at the bar downtown, are you coming?”

 

“Am I invited?” Kyungsoo asks. Minseok rolls his eyes, sits up and yawns. “What was that about last night? You–“

 

Minseok huffs, “Just let it happen.” 

 

Kyungsoo never brought it up again.

 

He went on about his day – without Minseok – doing collect on the street until it was time for the self proclaimed party. Kyungsoo never liked going to any of those. It always ended in someone getting so drunk they blacked out and had to sleep in someone else’s house. It’s happened a few times with Yixing, Kyungsoo being the one to drag him to he and Minseok’s apartment. 

 

He decided he wouldn’t drink tonight just in case Minseok did. It took a lot to get Minseok drunk, but if he was determined, he’d stumble and act an idiot in front of everyone. 

 

“Why so lonely?” Yifan taunted, offering him a beer that he rejected with a shake to his head. “Boss giving you the cold shoulder?” 

 

“Why are you so interested?” Kyungsoo hissed. “You want to fuck him?”

 

Yifan scoffed, “No, but you do.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, not pushing the conversation forward, but Yifan was relentless when he had alcohol in his system. Tongue loose, he began, “There’s a lot of history between you two, huh? Growing up together and all.”

 

“You’d love to know.” Kyungsoo grumbles. Just then, the front door swings open and two deputies waltz in. Kyungsoo huffs, “Evening.”

 

“Who would have thought.” The first deputy says, “All of Oakland’s most notorious criminals.”

 

“Can we help you?” Kyungsoo spat. “Maybe you didn’t read the sign outside, but it says closed.”

 

“Then what the fuck are all you doing in here? Trespassing?”

 

Minseok cut in, then, “Soo, let the deputies through for a drink.” 

 

Kyungsoo visibly shrinks, shooting a glance in Minseok’s direction. The deputies brush past the crowd, ask for a drink and sip excessively slow. Kyungsoo can’t stand it, the sudden shift of atmosphere, the tightness in the air. “I’m stepping outside.” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Fucking smells in here.” 

 

Out back, he shivers from the cold, but counts the minutes hoping the deputies will leave soon. They always pulled shit like this, looking to get paid in the pocket in exchange for inside information. Minseok was never the type to strike that sort of deal, especially with the local police. Kyungsoo waits outside for what feels like twenty minutes before Minseok appears, still not drunk, but he smells like tequila, his poison. “They left?”

 

“Baekhyun talked their ear off. They won’t come around for awhile.” Minseok crosses his arms. “They weren’t going to do shit to us, you know. You don’t have to be on alert twenty four seven.” 

 

“They’re cops.” Kyungsoo reminds him. “Last thing any of us need is either you getting locked up or me. I was only watching out for you.” 

 

“Unclench, Kyungsoo. Jesus,” Minseok scoffs, “This thing we’re doing with the drugs and guns, it’s risky business. We’re not dumb, that’s what sets us apart from everyone else.”

 

Kyungsoo hums. “Shouldn’t you go back inside?”

 

“Shouldn’t you?”

 

“I’m tired of it already.” Kyungsoo admits. “Go on in, boss.”

 

Minseok turns without another word. Kyungsoo remains outside for the remainder of the night. Minseok appears sober as they drive home, but he’s tense, like he has something to say. Once inside their apartment, Kyungsoo makes a beeline to his room, but a hand grips the back of his shirt and yanks him back. Kyungsoo tenses, aware that he hasn’t stopped moving until he knocks back against Minseok’s chest. Minseok doesn’t say anything, just keeps him there, his fingers still twisted into his shirt, breath fanning over Kyungsoo’s neck. 

 

“Minseok.” Kyungsoo tries, but there’s no response. “Let me go, please. We’re not… things are different now. Let me go.”

 

“How I’ve missed you, my Soo.” Minseok whispers, barely audible. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, shaking, willing himself to move, to walk away, but it’s difficult to move away from Minseok, his only friend, his lover, his family. 

 

Kyungsoo lets Minseok strip him right in the middle of the living room, lets him touch wherever he wants, but Minseok stops suddenly, his hand snapping away from Kyungsoo’s skin like it’s burned him. “You still love me?” Minseok asks. 

 

“When haven’t I?” Kyungsoo says back, crashing into him, mouth plastered messily over Minseok’s. It’s been so long. Kyungsoo sighs, tilts his head back to let Minseok mark the skin of his neck as they stumble toward a bedroom, whichever one, it doesn’t matter. 

 

Kyungsoo can’t will himself to remain serious. He laughs when Minseok ghosts over the ticklish spot in his neck. “I’ve missed you.” Minseok says, kissing him silly. 

 

“How?” Kyungsoo says, jolting suddenly when he feels Minseok’s hand skim on the inside of his thigh. 

 

“You don’t look at me anymore. You’re so detached from everything.” Minseok looks away from his face, instead focusing on the obvious heaviness against his hip. Minseok ghosts his fingertips over the head, making Kyungsoo jerk slightly, but no noise leaves him. “I’m gonna fuck you tonight a few times, then again in the morning.”

 

“I might–“ Kyungsoo chokes out, “I might come quick. I haven’t… it’s been a while. I’ll come fast.” 

 

Minseok smiles, soft but mean, kisses him again, hot and heavy, “That’s okay.” 

 

Minseok’s a man of his word. He manages to fuck Kyungsoo twice that night, wanting to go for a third round but stopping when Kyungsoo whines out, “You’ll break me.” 

 

He coddles him, even though Kyungsoo pretends to hate it. They fall asleep intertwined, blissed out and content. In the morning, Kyungsoo wakes first, sore from his hips and thighs. 

 

Kyungsoo showers, but Minseok’s scent still lingers. “Needed to wash me off so early?” Minseok mumbles, half asleep as Kyungsoo changes. 

 

“I have shit to do.” Kyungsoo manages to reply without cracking a smile. “Collect and all that. You should get up.”

 

Minseok stretches, “Come here.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Soo, come here.”

 

Kyungsoo chucks his shirt from the ground at him, “I said, no. Get up. We have shit to do.”

 

“Might wanna have a story for those hickeys.” Minseok grumbles, sitting up and going for the bathroom. “Or you could just tell everyone.”

 

“And give you the fucking credit?” Kyungsoo rests his hand over the bites on the side of his neck. “I should beat your ass.”

 

“You should.” Minseok says before he shuts the door. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother saying goodbye. Instead, he grabs his jacket and leaves Minseok by himself. 

 

Kyungsoo walks on eggshells around Minseok for the rest of the day. He feels a strain of anger in himself for falling into Minseok’s bed, for saying I love you again after so long of putting that shit away on the top shelf. Minseok notices it, shoots Kyungsoo odd glances during small conversation between the two of them and Baekhyun. Baekhyun can sense it, too and it only causes a divide between the group. 

 

“Sleeping with leeches?” Chanyeol mumbles to Kyungsoo. They’re on the docks and the suns only beginning to set. A preamble of the beginning of work. Kyungsoo ignores him, touches the stupid bruises and feels like a teenager. “Sleeping with the boss?”

 

“God.” Kyungsoo hisses, wanting this day to be over already. Minseok dismisses then all sometime around midnight. Kyungsoo’s fixing to wander around half the night instead of going home with Minseok, but he’s quick to pull him with a hand around his arm. “What?” Kyungsoo snaps at him. 

 

“What’s with the hostility?” Minseok asks, frown deep on his face. 

 

“There’s no hostility.” 

 

“That’s a perfect example of hostility.” Minseok grins. “Soo, would you look at me?”

 

“Can’t you just leave me alone? Stop grabbing on to me like that.” Kyungsoo snatched his arm away, walking past him and not waiting for another word. Minseok watched him walk off, not bothering to chase after him. 

 

+++

Kyungsoo couch surfs for a few days. He rotates between Baekhyun and Chanyeol before he feels like a burden. Working with Minseok is becoming more and more difficult, too. It seems as if they don’t know each other anymore. Kyungsoo partially blames himself for it, not knowing how to approach their night of weakness, not knowing how to say I love you again without having just come. Maybe that was the problem. Kyungsoo probably thought it hadn’t meant anything after, that it was all the thrones of ecstasy and Minseok didn’t actually feel that way. 

 

Money was flowing easily, laundered through several relatable business throughout the city and Kyungsoo had to be the one to report that to Minseok every week. He’d have to pull him aside and go over the numbers. 

 

Minseok looks like he’s been sleeping very little lately. Kyungsoo waits to make eye contact with him so he can wave him over. Minseok goes without a word. “Half of what we have in block E is already through the rings. Hoping for the rest to be done in the next few days.”

 

“No hiccups?” Minseok asks. Kyungsoo mumbles, no. “Alright. Thank you.” 

 

“Minnie…” Kyungsoo says without calculating it. Minseok looks back at him, giving him a confused look. “You’re not sleeping well?” 

 

“Not as good as I’d like to.” He shrugs. “You?” 

 

“Baek’s couch sucks.” Kyungsoo laughs a little. 

 

“Come back home.” Minseok suggests, no plead in his voice. “A couch doesn’t measure close to a bed.” 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t go back home immediately. He spends some time with Baekhyun before he thinks he’s had his fair fill of hi and heads back. 

 

It’s late in the night and Minseok should be sleeping, but there’s a soft hum of music coming from his room when he tiptoes down the hallway. Kyungsoo listens for sniffles, for anything that would insinuate he wasn’t alone or he was crying. 

 

He waits a moment before entering the room. Minseok is sitting on the side of his bed, looking out the window with his shoulders hunched forward. A defeated man. Kyungsoo leans against the door and doesn’t mumble a word. His heart beats fast against his chest when he decides to walk toward him, stand in front of him. Minseok glances up at him and doesn’t offer his usual shit eating grin. “Sleepy?” Kyungsoo whispers. Minseok hums, says yes. “Sorry I ghosted.” 

 

“Nothing new for you.” Minseok sighs, straightening his back. “You used to do it a lot when we were kids. First time I touched you, you didn’t speak to me for a month.” 

 

“I have my own issues.” Kyungsoo says to him. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Kyungsoo brushes the pad of his thumb across the bags under Minseok’s eyes. “I’m not far away the way you say I am.” 

 

“I know.” Minseok sighs. 

 

“And I do love you.” Kyungsoo lets it roll off his tongue like velvet. He’s said it so many times before and hadn’t regretted it once. “I do.” 

 

“Wanna get married?” Minseok asks, sincerely. 

 

“I’m not fucking marrying you.” He slaps Minseok’s shoulder. “For what? To be bitched at by the rest of the crew?” 

 

“They’d bitch at you for _what_? Being married to me or because it isn’t them?” 

 

Kyungsoo sighs, sits down next to him and points to his bare ring finger, “I won’t accept anything under twelve carats.” 

 

“Good thing I have the money, then.” Minseok’s shiteating grin appears again, making him look the way he had before, before the money and the drugs. Kyungsoo misses it, wishes it could be like before. “I’m not kidding, Soo.” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Neither am I.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
